Its not to late
by dajuanwilliams
Summary: I love this song and i got bored and i need to practice my romance im terrible at it so here is a oneshot


I do not own kfp or any kfp stuff this is my 1st one shot:

It has ben 2 years since po has ben sent on a mission to go to all the palaces and master all there techniques in those 2 years he has gained more respect and treated as a king. He has done so much after traveling from impressing the master of garnet palace to being feared by every villain today was the day he was suppose to return. Everyone was excited especially tigress. Later that day it was there day off she was in her room remembering all she has done and how boring its ben without him while po has done the same. He was laying against a tree eating an apple he was a couple miles away from the valley of peace.

PO: so much has changed he was smiling and put on his straw hat Tigress was sitting in Po s room going through his diary sighing while reading her favorite secret saying Tigress: You always overreact the worst I would do is say no while smirking at the thought of telling the panda she went through his stuff. She took out her po action figured hugging it falling peacefully asleep while po did the same with his tigress action figures the memorys of what happen these 2 years was going throught there heads.

This world will never be What I expected Po s 1st day at the garnet palace the fish master precision training was making po scream bloddy murder when he is on his mat And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it Tigress is destroying dummies missing po and hating herself for not telling him how she feels I will not leave alone Everything that I own To make you feel like it's not too late Po was in the dragon palace training with komodo dragons working on dragon style It's never too late Even if I say It'll be alright Tigress was meditating remembering how much Po went through just to learn her favorite color. After that mission Po guessed it was red since she always wore a red vest she was holding the red golden tiger with red rudy eyes in her paws smiling at present he had given her Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Po is doing sit ups in a tree with the monkey palace students trying not to fall or get dizzy while also fighting them with bamboo sticks Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late Tigress is cleaning po s room tring to remember his scent till she found his diary she wouldn t have read it if it ddnt have her name in bold letters she picked it up and began to read it No one will ever see This side reflected And if there's something wrong Who would have guessed it And I have left alone Everything that I own To make you feel like It's not too late It's never too late Po is training at lee da academy with me ling talking about crane while dodging the training corse took po a few days before he was able to memorize the corse by heart Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late Tigress was crying because people were saying that po and mei ling were an item they had created a combo move that left everyone in shock and amazement The world we knew Won't come back The time we've lost Can't get back The life we had Won't be ours again Po is doing tai chi and qui gong with the turtle palace turtle weren t the only ones helping him that goat guy who was freed from the box he was meditating in was teaching him advance techniques po was really showing he was a true kung fu prodigy physically and mentally This world will never be What I expected And if I don't belong Tigress was in her room smiling because shi-fu confessed that he was always proud of her and he will be happy with whatever you do she told him her feeling for po and he gave her his blessing Even if I say It'll be alright Still I hear you say You want to end your life Now and again we try To just stay alive Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late Po was doing weapons training with master croc and storming ox in gongmen city after he mastered weapons he bowed to the 2 masters and began to pack and was on his way home Maybe we'll turn it all around 'Cause it's not too late It's never too late (It's never too late)  
Tigress was worried he hasn t returned yet it has ben a day since everyone last heard from him she was beginning to cry until they hear loud footsteps a figure with a straw hat was walking up the steps the furious five got into attack poses and lunge at him until he froze everything like that goat guy did and took off his hat and smiled everyone was hugging him and laughing tigress left not knowing what to say or do so she went to go meditate. Po left the group and found tigress crying asking herself will he ever love me what if he has some1 I m probably to late to try to confess my feelings until 2 arms wrapped around her from behind and whispered in her ear softly It's not too late It's never too late She purred and kissed him and they laid down on the grass staring at the stars tigress cuddling up next to him purring while he held her by the waist hugging her 


End file.
